The Untold Romance of Huck
by Raxiom
Summary: Huck falls in love at a fair in a strange town. Will her father allow it? You'll have to read it. Please Review.


Author's note: I'd like to thank my brother for letting me use this idea. Enjoy. (or don't)

I'm beginning to miss the widow's house at this point. Jim an' me missed the turn at Cairo so I have no idea

how we're gonna get to the north now. I wish Tom were here, he'd know exactly what to do. We've been

floating for about a day now since Cairo. I think we should stop for supplies and what not at the next town we

hit. I haven't eaten in three days although it might as well be a week. Wait! Up ahead through the night fog.

Lights! Lots of em'! It looks like some kinda fair or somethin'. In the center is a giant wheel with lights all over

it. On the outside corners, there's a bunch of baskets for people to get into.

Jim starts pulling us ashore, looking as nervous as a turkey at a Thanksgiving feast. "Ah don't know bout'

dis Huck, what if someone recognizes me from dat wanted posta." "Good thinkin' Jim, you wait here in these

tall reeds and I'll bring back somethin to eat." Jim anchored the raft and I jumped on to the muddy shore. As I

walked up the hill to the grounds, I began to see how big this fair was. Colorful booths, filled with hot food;

bustling crowds, walking in and out of the tents that had signs stating the attraction. "Worlds Fattest Man"

"The Amazing Bearded Lady" "The Man with No Nose." The list went on and on.

I suddenly remembered the three-day gap in my stomach. Jim must be just as hungry, maybe hungrier, him

bein an adult and all. It was then I remembered a trick I used to use when I was on my own. I learn'd that rich

folk always helped poor looking kids like myself; guess it made em feel good or somethin'. All I had to do was

sit on a bench and look pitiful, and works every time. I sat there for about 5 minutes before a family of three

showed up. The papa was quite tall and dressed in a black business suit with a grey ascot, probably a banker.

His face was growing thick muttonchops, probably bank rules to grow a pair. Hee Hee. His woman is quite

pretty; I wonder what my mom looked like, probably prettier. She's wearing a light blue dress and she's

holding a matching parasol. In between the two of them is their daughter. Wow! What a gal. She's wearing a

pink dress that goes down to her knees, with white stockings and black shoes with square brass buckles. Half

of her auburn hair was tied up with a white silk ribbon. The other half is left to hang down her back in petite

little curls. I remember my act and hang my head between my knees. It looks like a patch on the inside of the

left knee of my corduroy overalls needs mended. It looks like their just gonna pass me by and not give the

scraggly redheaded boy another thought. Then the girl stops and asks her parents to do the same. Here she

comes. "Excuse me, are you ok?" That honey sweet voice was more than enough to feed me for the rest of my

life. I looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. "Yeah, I'm fine." Right on cue, my stomach announces

its demands. She looked at the noise, then back to me. "Are you hungry?" She gave me a shy smile; golly, she

was pretty. I smile back "I'm starvin'." Her smile became broader, showing me all of her, oh so perfect teeth.

She faced her father, both hands behind her back, legs together and perfectly straight. "Daddy, do you think

we could get him something to eat." She batted her eyelashes at him and smiled. He looked at me, then at her,

then finally, his wife. It looked like an eye conversation, something married couples do or something. She

smiled at him and shrugged. He turned back to her "of course, Sarah.'" Sarah. She smiled and hugged him

around the waist "Thank you Daddy!" She turned back to me and grabbed my hand. "C'mon." Her hands were

warm. "What's yer name, boy." I looked up at him; he was bigger than I thought. "Huckleberry Finn, sir"

"Well, Huck it seems we've adopted you fer the night so let's find you somethin' to eat." An' eat I did. They

took me to near every booth, buyin all kinds of food for me. I remembered to sneak some away for Jim. I learned

that Sarah's dad name was Tom and her mom, was Mary.

Before long, I couldn't manage another bite. "Thank you, sir. I really appreciated it," I said standing. Tom's

brow squeezed together, "you weren't planning on leaving were you?" What did he mean by that? "Sir?" He

let out a raucous belly laugh "The night is young and so are you. You and my Sarah should go enjoy some of

the attractions they have around." He reached into his coat pocket and handed Sarah and me three dollars

each. "Now git outta here and do be careful!" He added with a playful chuckle, shooing us away with his

hands. I reassured him and we ran off together, money tucked safely in our pockets.

We went all over the fairgrounds, enjoying the sights and smells. In no time, we had wandered the whole fair

until we found ourselves at the Ferris wheel. "C'mon Huck, let's go on." "I dunno," I replied "what if that thing

decides to roll off while we're on?" "Don't be such a fraidy cat, just c'mon." That smile again. "Okay, let's go."

We only had to wait about ten minutes in line before the man who ran the thing put us into a basket and

strapped us down. We were the last ones in. My stomach tingled with anticipation as our basket lifted higher

and higher into the air until we were on top. "Huck, relax" Sarah said touching my hand. I was gripping the bar

so tight my knuckles had begun to turn white. I loosened my grasp on the metallic bar and put my hand on the

seat. After I calmed down, I realized what fun this actually was. Oh, it was great; I felt free, like I was flying. For

those few precious moments on the wheel, I had forgotten everything that had happened in the last month. It

was just me and the most beautiful girl in the world.

As the wheel rounded its final arc, I looked down at the seat where my hand was and noticed it had entwined

itself with hers. My eyes met hers as our faces drew closer. I closed my eyes; she closed hers, closer and

closer we came until our lips met. We separated after only a few seconds and stared at each other, neither of us

believing what just happened. I searched her face for any sign of disgust or mistrust, but none appeared. She

smiled again, locking her blue eyes with my green ones and squeezed my hand. Our basket began descending

to the loading dock. I looked over the edge, and noticed her father waiting; he seemed to be pacing and fuming

about something. The car stopped and we climbed out onto the platform. Her dad stomped towards us; I think

I saw steam coming from his ears. "You little scum you, so this how you thank me. I feed you, I try to treat you

like my own son and what do you do? You try to steal my daughter from me." Uh Oh! "No sir, it's not like that,

I swear" "So, you're calling me a liar now huh? I have eyes I saw what happened up there." His semi-bald head

had turned beet red, his face scrunched up, and his nostrils were flaring. It'd be funny if he weren't after me.

Sarah stepped between him and me, now I know I love her. "Daddy, he wasn't trying anything like that." He

took a step forwards "I don't care" and pointed a single index at my face "and I don't want to see you within a

hundred yards of my daughter, or so help me I'll give you the beating of your life." My eyes popped open and

I took a step backwards. Sarah rushed into my arms "please don't leave, Huck" she whispered in my ear. A

single tear rolled down her freckled cheek. Tom stepped forward to pull her away but stopped when he felt a

hand fall on his shoulder. He turned and looked at Mary in disbelief. "Let her say goodbye, Tom." He let out a

deep sigh and nodded his head. "I'm sorry Sarah, I'll never forget you." More tears came from her eyes as she

reached in her hair and pulled out her ribbon. She placed it in my hand and closed my palm around it. "Treasure

this and think of me, always," she whispered. I placed it in my pocket and embraced her for the last time.

"Goodbye, Sarah," I kissed her cheek and ran back to the river edge. My vision had begun blurring and there

was an awful lump in my throat.

Jim emerged from his hiding spot in the reeds. "I was gettin worried about ya, Huck you were gone a long

time. Didja bring me somethin to eat? My voice felt shaky "Yeah." I emptied my pockets, putting the food on a

handkerchief. "Tanks Huck, sho' looks good." I pulled the ribbon from its special pocket, separate from the

food. A tear fell from my eye and I pulled it to my chest. Jim pushed the raft away from shore. I cried myself to

sleep to the sound of the water lapping against the side of the raft as we headed south.

Author's Note. I hope you enjoyed it because there will not be a continuation. Please R&R if you liked it; even if you didn't like it you can still review.


End file.
